LotR Young Estel Series III
by Numenora
Summary: More drabbles up to 1100 words featuring Aragorn as a young child 3 yrs old, one repeat. Most are genfics, but some contain SLASH MaleMale and implied SLASH & some angst. Rating from G to PG or K to K plus. Please read all warnings!


Young Estel Series III by Númenora

These are some more drabbles featuring Aragorn as a young child—3-years old in all of these. The second one is a repeat and is listed because there is a sequel that occurs at the same time from Legolas' POV. These drabbles range in word count, the longest being 1100 words. Most are general, but some contain slash or implied slash; rating range from G-PG. Most are what I call warm & fuzzy, but there is some angst in one of them. Most should be chronological by events in Estel's life, but not necessarily when they were penned. I hope you enjoy them and your feedback is always appreciated. Patty.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Title: Missing  
Author: Númenora  
Characters/Pairing: Elrond, 3-yr-old Estel  
Rating: G

Genre: Drabble (100 words)  
Warnings: AU, Angst

Disclaimer: Characters are NOT MINE, never will be—though I constantly dream.

Timeline: TA 2934 in Rivendell.

Feedback: Yes, please.

Summary: Estel silently grieves. For tolkienweekly Challenge: Last Time & for the aragornangst Yahoo group Prompt: #14: 'Silence' & 25fluffyfics Challenge: 'Parting.'

Lord Elrond watched Estel pause outside the bedchamber that had been his mother Gilraen's—laying his head against the hard wood as if to listen for signs of her within.

Gilraen made the painful decision to leave Estel into Lord Elrond's care, feeling that should the Evil seek them, it would find her in Eriador with her kin and not her son.

With one last, sad look, Estel turned away from the silent, empty room, moving to where Elrond stood. Taking his hand, they walked away. It was the last time Estel looked for her in the Last Homely House.

Please review

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Title: At Last!  
Author: Númenora  
Characters/Pairing: Elrond, Arwen, Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir, and 3-yr-old Estel.

Rating: G  
Genre: Drabble (400 words)  
Warnings: AU, Slash, Warm & Fuzzy.  
Disclaimer: Characters are NOT MINE, never will be—though I constantly dream.  
Timeline: TA 2934 in Rivendell.  
Feedback: Yes, please.

Summary: Visitors from Mirkwood arrive in Rivendell. This happens sometime before my previous drabble entitled 'No!'—that features Legolas, too. The title is taken from the Etta James song 'At Last'—lyrics & Elvish phrase glossary at the end.

Estel pulled on Arwen's hand as he tried to entice her to take him to play in the garden. It had rained earlier and there was fresh mud everywhere.

"Calm down, Estel—our guests are approaching!" Arwen admonished.

Elrond said to him, "It will not take very long, Penneth; after we greet our friend from Mirkwood, Arwen can take you to play."

He laughed silently as Estel calmed, he had only to ask, and the child responds. He was still awed by the reality of Estel—so sweet and loving. The boy was quite adorable in his formal robes, his hair combed. It wouldn't last long, but hopefully long enough to meet the youngest Prince from Mirkwood.

Elladan and Elrohir were very anxious to see Legolas again; so was Arwen, not having seen him for centuries. The only one not interested was the youngest, his mind on a certain garden filled with mud.

"There—they are approaching!" Arwen jumped up and down, much the same as Estel when he was excited.

The party dismounted and the guards stepped aside to allow Legolas to come forward, stopping before Lord Elrond. Bowing slightly with a hand over his heart, Legolas said, "Mae govannen, Hir-nin—it has been too long."

"Welcome back to Imladris, Legolas." Elrond pulled the Sinda into an embrace, surprising him—he'd never done so before; he had changed this past year.

Legolas was then embraced by the siblings (more familiar to him). Once released, Elrond spoke again. "Legolas, I would like you to meet my ion dithen Estel." Estel was still distracted, mind elsewhere.

"Estel!" Arwen whispered forcefully near the 3-year-old's tiny ear. "Welcome Prince Legolas."

He looked to Arwen noticing her upset; then to Elrond who stared at him with raised brow. Looking chastised, Estel turned to their guest. Blue-green eyes grew large as saucers as they alighted upon the beautiful wood-elf.

Legolas came over to stand before the tiny adan. "Hello, Penneth—how are you?" He smiled at the stunned boy.

Lord Elrond laughed behind his hand, but the Twins barked openly at Estel's open-mouth gape. Estel didn't understand what he was feeling, but he knew that Legolas was special. He wanted to hug him tightly and play in his long hair like Erestor does Glorfindel.

Arwen nudged Estel, "Legolas has asked you a question."

Legolas repeated his query. "How are you?"

"In love," he said dreamily.

Please Review

Penneth – Young one

Mae govannen – Well met

Ion dithen – Younger/youngest son

Adan – Man

At Last

Written By: M. Gordon, H. Warren

Lyrics:

At last my love has come along

My lonely days are over

And life is like a song

Ohh yeah yeah

At last

The skies above are blue

My heart was wrapped up in clover

The night I looked at you

I found a dream, that I could speak to

A dream that I can call my own

I found a thrill to press my cheek to

A thrill that I have never known

Ohh yeah yeah

You smile, you smile

Oh and then the spell was cast

And here we are in heaven

For you are mine at last

I found a dream, that I could speak to

A dream that I can call my own

I found a thrill to press my cheek to

A thrill that I have never known

Ohh yeah yeah

You smile, you smile

Oh and then the spell was cast

And here we are in heaven

For you are mine at last!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Title: The Prince & The Heir (Sequel to 'At Last!')

Author: Númenora

Characters/Pairing: Legolas, 3-yr-old Estel, Elrond, Arwen, Elladan, and Elrohir.

Rating: G

Genre: Drabble (600 words)

Warnings: AU, Slash, Warm & Fuzzy.

Disclaimer: Characters are NOT MINE, never will be—though I constantly dream.

Timeline: TA 2934 in Rivendell.

Feedback: Yes, please.

Summary: Legolas visits Rivendell and meets Estel for the first time. This drabble shows Legolas' POV of the previous drabble 'At Last.' This title is taken from my website of the same name (link there is in my profile)

Elvish phrase glossary at the end.

Dedicated to the lovely Namárië120 whose innocent comment 'I'd be interested to see Legolas' POV of this interaction' inspired me to write it—thank you, my dear!

Legolas smiled broadly as he saw his Imladrian friends. He was very happy to see them all—especially Arwen, since he hadn't seen her for nearly 300 years. He dismounted and made his way over to the family nearly as dear to him as his own.

"Mae govannen, Hir-nin—it has been too long," he said to Lord Elrond, hand over his heart.

"Welcome back to Imladris, Legolas." Elrond smiled fondly at Legolas before pulling the Prince into a fierce embrace.

The Sinda was taken aback, but pleasantly so as he could not remember the Noldo ever doing so before in their acquaintance. Before he could ponder this new development further, Elladan and Elrohir embraced him as well before they were both shoved aside by Arwen whose hug was strongly reminiscent of her ada's.

Once Legolas was free, Lord Elrond spoke to him again. "Legolas, I would like you to meet my ion dithen Estel," hand indicating the small being at Arwen's side

The blond looked down at the little child that he'd recently been made aware of when Mithrandir came to Mirkwood for a visit. Estel was looking in the other direction towards the Lord of Rivendell's personal garden. Legolas smirked at the mortified look that crossed the Evenstar's face when the child failed to respond their ada's introduction.

"Estel!" Arwen whispered forcefully near the 3-year-old's tiny ear. "Welcome Prince Legolas."

The mortal boy looked up at Arwen then he turned to Elrond who stared at him with raised brow in reprimand. Legolas watched in fascination as little Estel turned to face him, blue-green eyes going very wide. Legolas came over to stand before the tiny adan all dressed in formal robes, his wavy hair in Elvish braids.

"Hello, Penneth—how are you?" He said kindly to the stunned, gaping boy.

The Twins barked loudly at Estel, but he didn't seem to notice. Legolas was thoroughly charmed by this innocent display of wonder at him. Legolas was no stranger to admiring glances, but this was the first time that he could remember feeling that he so desperately wanted to earn someone's (this child's) approval.

Arwen nudged Estel, "Legolas has asked you a question."

Legolas repeated his query. "How are you?"

"In love," he said dreamily.

Legolas was too touched; smiling sweetly, he knelt down before Estel, staring face to face with him. The Prince felt tears prick at his lovely blue eyes as he grasped the small hands of his little admirer.

"May I hug you, Estel?" Legolas laughed joyfully as two small arms flew around his neck, pulling him close. As dimpled hands played in his hair, Legolas declared, "I am so very pleased to make your acquaintance, Penneth—we shall be great friends!"

Arwen came over to Estel, still holding onto Legolas. "We can go play now, Estel—say goodbye to Legolas."

"G'bye? Preese, Layglis—don't go 'way! Preese! Preese!" Estel begged.

"I'm not going away; I've only just come, Pen-vuil." Legolas rubbed the small back, cooing to calm Estel. "You go play, now and I promise that I'll be here whenever you wish to see me."

'Pwomise?"

"I promise!" The smile that Estel gave him, made Legolas' heart skip a beat—this young mortal had captured his heart with very little effort.

Elladan and Elrohir came over to Legolas, both draping an arm over his shoulder, watching as Estel skipped off to play, Arwen and Lord Elrond following.

"You've done it, now, Lassë!" Elladan said.

Elrohir agreed, "Yes—you will never be rid of him."

"I hope not—for he'll never be rid of me, either."

Please review

Elvish phrases:

Mae govannen – Well met

Sinda – Singular of Sindar

Noldo – Singular of Noldor

Ion dithen – Younger/youngest son

Penneth – Young one

Pen-vuil – Dear one

Lassë –Leaf (Quenya)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Title: The Prince's Shadow

Author: Númenora

Characters/Pairing: Legolas, 3-yr-old Estel, Elrond (mention of Arwen).

Rating: G

Genre: Drabble (1000 words)

Warnings: AU, Implied Slash, Angst, Warm & Fuzzy.

Disclaimer: Characters are NOT MINE, never will be—though I constantly dream.

Timeline: TA 2934 in Rivendell.

Feedback: Yes, please.

Summary:Legolas grows more attached to Estel as they spend time together in Rivendell. For the lotrallslash Daily Drabble Challenge: 'Follow'—occurs sometime after 'At Last' and 'The Prince & The Heir.'

Thoughts are denoted by

Elvish Phrase Glossary at the end

Several Imladrian elves watched the youngest Prince of Mirkwood as he passed among the many gardens near the Last Homely House of Lord Elrond. The elf smiled and walked on. He didn't appear to be in any hurry, actually stopping often on his trek through the hedges and flowering bushes. Many wondered if perhaps Legolas had taken leave of his senses as he talked and laughed to himself; that is, until they heard a tiny voice laugh, answer and inquire information of him.

"Do you haav flowahs in Morkwood, Layglis?" Estel asked as he trailed Legolas closely.

"Oh, yes we do, Estel—many kinds."

"Do you haav pupples...?" Estel paused, then corrected himself, "Do you haav puppies?"

"Many kinds of those as well, Penneth." Legolas smiled as Estel skipped behind him. The little boy liked following him around and Legolas didn't mind in the least.

"Can me kome to Morkwood, Layglis—huh?"

"Perhaps one day when you are older." Legolas stopped, looking back as Estel came to a halt.

"What is it, Meldir-nin?" The Sinda knelt before the 3-year-old.

"Das what Ada says, too." Estel's little face was downcast as he spoke.

"You wish to be older so that you can do many things that you are not allowed to do now, is that it?"

At Estel's nod, he continued, "Do not feel bad, Meldir—I too am youngest of my brothers. I had to wait until I grew before I could do many things that I was not allowed to do for a long time. But the time will pass quickly enough."

"You the baby like me, Layglis?" He asked in wonder.

"I am, but I wouldn't mind being little like you are again." He laughed at the dubious look Estel bestowed on him—little brow arched in mimic of Lord Elrond.

"It is true." Legolas smiled, poking the little rounded tummy.

Estel giggled and asked, "Why, Layglis?"

"Many reasons, but the main one is because I miss piggy-back rides from my Ada and muindeir. Do you like piggy-back rides, Estel?"

Estel's eyes lit up and he jumped up and down gleefully at the prospect. "Yes, Layglis, yes!"

"Well, hop aboard, Mellon-vuil!" Legolas turned his kneeling form to the mortal child who then wrapped his little arms around the elf's neck, burying his nose in the silky blond hair.

Tucking his own arms beneath Estel's small knees to hold him close, Legolas stood up asking Estel the same question Lord Elrond always did, "Where to, Estel?"

"To water!" The boy shrieked.

"Very well." Off they went to the small shallow pond beyond the Last Homely House.

Estel giggled happily, his infectious laugh having everyone within earshot laughing as well. From early morning to just before the noon meal, Estel and Legolas could be seen playing and laughing at the little pond and the garden. When Legolas caught Estel yawning sleepily, he called a halt to their play.

"I think that someone needs a nap." Estel frowned; he hated naps, thinking that he'd miss something important if he slept.

"No arguing, Pen-vuil." Legolas let Estel climb back on for another piggy-back ride to the house.

Once inside, he waved off Estel's nanny and Arwen when they offered to take him. Legolas took Estel to the kitchens and poured him some milk in a cup, giving him diced fruit; after that, he escorted the boy to the bathing chamber for a quick wash, finally tucking Estel in his bed for his dreaded nap.

As, Estel started to drift off, he smiled in his sweet way and said, "Hanny lay, Layglis for my piggy-bocks."

"Anytime, Pen-vuil." He kissed Estel's soft cheek and whispered, "Pleasant dreams."

As Legolas turned to go, Estel said within another yawn as he fell asleep, "Love you, Layglis."

"I love you, too." Legolas knew that his words were true and that he would always love Estel.

Legolas closed the boy's door and left to go change for the noon meal. He didn't see Lord Elrond standing nearby with a bittersweet look upon his face. The elder elf always knew that he would lose Estel to Middle-earth and eventually to his mortality; but he also foresaw long ago that he would lose him to Legolas one day, having seen their futures.

"But I never expected it to be so soon." He said to himself.

He shook himself, thinking that he was being silly. _That is sometime off_, he thought. _Besides, Estel will need someone at his side in the troubled times to come; Legolas will keep him safe._

Later after supper in the Hall of Fire, everyone listened to the musicians play and danced. Estel spent his time traveling between Lord Elrond and Legolas. At these times, the boy would sit on his ada's lap, but since Legolas had come to Rivendell, he liked sitting on Legolas' lap, too—playing with the soft, pale blond hair.

He was sitting with Lord Elrond when a lovely elleth asked Legolas to dance. The Imladrian Lord looked at Estel's face, a pronounced pout in place as he watched Legolas dance. Just then, Legolas glanced over; seeing the pout as well, he whispered to his dance partner before excusing himself.

He came over to stand before Lord Elrond and Estel. "Would you like to dance, Estel?"

Without answering, Estel scrambled down and eagerly took Legolas' hand. As the Prince twirled around with Estel in his arms, smiling lovingly at him, an image of Estel and Legolas flashed before Lord Elrond. Legolas was in pale blue, a circulate of mithril upon his pale head and Estel was wearing black with a white tree emblazoned on the front, a winged crown upon his brow. They both were smiling as they danced, a room of Men and Elves surrounding them joyfully.

From that moment on, the Peredhel no longer felt as if he would lose Estel to Legolas. He was very pleased that Estel would be in the loving and capable hands of the Golden Prince.

Please review

Elvish Phrase Glossary:

Penneth – Young One

Pen-vuil – Dear One

Meldir-nin/Meldir –My Friend (male)

Muindeir – Brothers/family (plural of muindor)

Mellon-vuil – Dear friend

Hanny lay/hannon le – Thank you

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Title: Different (Written for 25fluffyfics Challenge)

Author: Númenora

Fandom: LotR

Characters: Elrond, 3-yr-old Estel

Prompt: Writer's choice

Word Count: 1100

Rating: G

Disclaimer: TOLKIEN'S, NOT MINE, NO MONEY.

Warnings: AU. Warm and Fuzzies. Un-betaed.

Summary: Estel realizes some truths about himself and his family (Written for 25fluffyfics Challenge).

Author's Notes: TA 2934 in Rivendell. This is AU for the following reasons: Estel's mother remained in Rivendell until 2954 when he is 23 in canon, but in this fic (and most of my stories) she has already returned to Eriador after he turns 3. Also, in canon, Bilbo did not come to Rivendell until around 2941 when Estel was ten and Aragorn did not meet Gandalf until 2956; but for this fic, he has already met Bilbo & Gandalf as well as Legolas (not mentioned in this fic) and Arwen who is in Imladris as well.

Estel slipped through the slightly ajar door to his ada Elrond's bedchamber. He walked carefully to the bed and climbed on. Crawling closer to the resting Elda, he leaned over to stare into unfocused gray eyes. It was not even dawn yet, but the three-year-old was already up and dressed—well, as dressed as a three-year-old could be without help. Normally, he would be assisted by his nanny Aredhel or Arwen (and occasionally by Elladan or Elrohir) to get dressed each day, but this day was special as his ada promised to take him into the woods to hunt for herbs and roots which would be followed by a picnic. And the possibility of finding puddles and fresh mud was also very exciting.

So, he awoke at this unholy hour to get his ada Elrond up so that their adventure could begin. Had Lord Elrond been awake, he would have noticed that Estel was wearing the same clothes he had on the previous evening, having retrieved them from the soiled clothes bin. His wardrobe and dresser drawers were too difficult for him to open, so he was not able to get fresh garments to don. So, here he was wearing a soiled tunic that was on backwards and inside-out and his leggings (which _were_ right-side out) were drooping as Estel hadn't learned to tie laces properly; and each little boot was on the wrong foot, too.

"Ada," Estel whispered nose to nose.

The wall sconce clearly illuminated the Peredhel's face as he walked in Elven dreams. The Lord began leaving the sconces lighted when Estel began having nightmares after his mother Gilraen first left Rivendell, leaving Estel in the Peredhel's care. She didn't leave because she did not love Estel, but because she did. She did not want him exposed to the Evil that hunted him (and her), but safe in the protected realm of Imladris.

"Ada, you 'wake?" When no response came, Estel kissed the Noldo on his cheek.

"Ada," he whispered a bit louder before kissing Elrond on the forehead, these tactics worked to wake Estel up when Ada or Arwen came to his room.

Still no answer. This time Estel leaned over and whispered into his foster father's left ear. "_A_..._da,_" he sing-songed.

He then stuck his finger inside the ear, tracing the outline to the tip, then along the ridges inside. Estel liked playing with ears, becoming fascinated by them as he began learning his body parts—legs, arms, nose, eyes, ears, etc. But it had only been lately that he had begun to notice differences between everyone's eye and hair color as well as the differing heights and genders. For instance, Arwen's arms were softer and her chest was nice and cushioned—not like Elladan or Elrohir or Ada's were.

But this morning he suddenly became aware of something else—his own ears were not like Ada's ears. He might not have noticed this if he hadn't decided to comb and brush his own hair this morning. Standing at the mirror as he stood on a chair, he had tried to braid his brown locks, but only managed to twist them into knots that he would pay dearly for when his big sister attempts to remove them later. He had ended by tucking the knotted strains behind his ear, paying little attention until now. He leaned over and stared at the other ear, before scrambling down off the bed to go over the Ada Elrond's dressing table.

Estel didn't know it, but Lord Elrond was watching him through half-lidded eyes, having become aware of the boy's attempts to awaken him after the kiss on the forehead. Estel's knotted braids and tresses had brushed over the Noldo's cheeks and nose tickling him awake. He decided to let the youngster think that he still slumbered: First because it was much too early to rise as he was still very tired, but secondly, Estel was so cute when he stared nose to nose, his little lopsided grin so charming to behold.

So the elf Lord watched as the boy scurried over to his table, stopping to pull up his sagging leggings as he went. Elrond fought his laughter as he secretly watched Estel check each of his tiny ears, frowning as he did so. Then he stared at his face, getting very close to the mirror as he gaped intently. Then the boy touched the soft skin there and looked at his hands and arms, frown growing deeper. Easing back down out of the chair, Estel came and climbed back onto the bed and just stared and stared before lying down next to his loving ada.

That's when Elrond wrapped his arms around the suddenly quiet toddler. Leaning up, Estel looked into wide awake gray eyes, asking, "Ada—why my e-ahs diff'rent fom yo'ahs?"

Elrond turned sideways so that they were face to face. Before he could answer, Estel posed two other questions. "Why yo' skin shiny? Mine not shiny, Ada—how kome?"

"Everyone is different some how, Estel. Do you remember Gandalf when he came here?"

"His hat funny, Ada!" Estel giggled in remembrance.

"Gandalf's ears are rounded like yours and he does not glow as do elves." Elrond played with Estel's tangled hair as he spoke.

"Do you remember Mr. Bilbo Baggins from the Shire?" The Lord continued.

"The Hobby?" Estel asked and Elrond smiled.

"Hob-bit," he corrected the boy, grinning.

"Hob-bit," Estel repeated. "Mr. Beabow little like me!"

"That is correct, but he is fully grown for a Hobbit. He is a dear friend who is treasured despite his differences. Just as you are different and greatly treasured by Arwen, Elladan, Elrohir, Erestor, Glorfindel, Nanny Aredhel and your Ada—we could not love you any more were your ears like mine or your skin 'shiny' like Arwen's or the Twins."

"Estel loves Ada gweatly, too," the boy declared as he played with Elrond's hair as the Elda played with his.

"I am very glad of that, Ion-nin. Now, what say you that we get some more rest before our trip into the forest, hmm?" Elrond chuckled at the pout that resulted.

"It is still too early to venture out, Penneth—we would be unable to see the plants and roots clearly as we foraged." Lord Elrond _would_ be able to see with his Elvish sight, but it was not so for the child who also needed his rest.

"Yes, Ada," he acquiesced yawning loudly.

Very soon both Estel and the Lord of Imladris were asleep waiting the coming dawn and a little boy's promised adventure.

Please review

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Title: Foraging (Written for 25fluffyfics Challenge)

Author: Númenora

Fandom: LotR

Characters: Elrond, 3-yr-old Estel, OC

Prompt: 'Picnic'

Word Count: 900

Rating: G

Disclaimer: TOLKIEN'S, NOT MINE, NO MONEY.

Warnings: AU. Warm and Fuzzies. Un-betaed.

Timeline: TA 2934 in Rivendell.

Summary: Estel and Elrond ventures into the forest as planned. Sequel to 'Different' (same day). Written for 25fluffyfics Challenge.

"Is dat a orb, Ada?" Estel asked Lord Elrond as the Elda dug into the ground near a squat, dead-looking bush.

"No, Ion-nin—this is a root. Roots are found underground and _herbs_," he enunciated clearly for Estel, "Aren't generally found under the ground, but above, like this one." The Noldo held up a bunch of herbs with deep red leaves.

Estel came closer to his foster father and draped his arms around the elf's neck, his head close to Elrond's as he peered closely at the plant.

"Pwetty!" The youngster declared. "Dis orb," he paused, then tried again, "_Orrb..."_ He knitted his brow as he tried to form the word as his ada had.

Lord Elrond smiled at Estel' efforts saying, "That is alright, Penneth—you will say it correctly one day soon; please, go ahead with your query.

"Dis pwetty orb make people bettah, Ada?" Estel finished.

"In a way, Ion. This one is not a medicine, but one that is used to make a dye. Do you know what a dye is?"

Estel laughed. "El'dan dye 'Ro'hir hair brew on one side. Den 'Ro'hir dye El'dan fingahs gween—dat was funny, ada." The boy's giggles were infectious and Lord Elrond chuckled to hear them.

"Your muindeir act younger than you sometimes with the tricks they play on each other." The Peredhel replaced the plant in his basket along side the other herbs and roots. "But getting back to the purpose of this plant—it can be used to dye silk or feathers as well as frosting for pastries."

"Mmmm—I like fosting!" Estel said unnecessarily, his sweet tooth was well-known.

"Are you enjoying your day out, Young One?"

"Mmm-hmmm, Ada. Con we kome bock, huh, Ada?" He was still wrapped around Elrond's neck.

"We can, Estel—perhaps very soon. If I cannot, then your sister or brothers should be able to do so—would you like that?"

The Imladrian Lord received a big hug and kiss in answer. He vowed to himself that when he returned to his study, he would sit down and make out a calendar of planned outings for the 3-year-old. He had been very reluctant to take Estel too far away from the grounds of the Last Homely House—venturing only as far as the falls nearby for fear of harm coming to the boy who captured his heart upon their first meeting a little over a year ago.

The Evil Lord and his minion would delight in destroying his precious ion given the chance. But this realm was protected by the magic of Vilya (the ring passed to him by dear Gil-galad) and he knew that the child was safe within its boundaries. Yes—it was time that Estel saw more of his home. Standing up with the boy still attached to his back, Elrond beckoned to one of the guards nearby.

"It seems that I have my hands full of ion, Huor; would you grab the basket and that pack?" Huor smiled fondly at Estel and his Lord.

"Are you hungry, Estel?" Elrond could feel Estel's nod, his little chin atop his shoulder. "Good—so am I."

Tucking his arms under the child's knees, they made their way back to the small clearing set aside for their repast. Elrond grinned in indulgence as the small lad tore into his food; he was always amazed that someone so small could eat as much as Estel. If he didn't know for a fact the Estel's feet weren't the least bit hairy, he'd have sworn the boy was a Hobbit.

After they'd finished their meal, it was a little past noon. Having left home at first light, Estel was understandably tired, his dark head bobbing sleepily. In addition to 'helping' find herbs and roots that looked suspiciously like pebbles, twigs and one big furry caterpillar, the toddler had played in several water and mud puddles.

So, the Noldo picked Estel up and carried him over to the Peredhel's black steed. After handing Estel over to Huor, Elrond mounted, then reached for his youngest. The ride back was very quiet, not like when they first ventured out. Estel having asked what seemed like one million questions about everything within his field of vision. Now, the child was fast asleep and he remained so even after arriving back home; after a quick bath, he was tucked into bed.

Later that day at tea, he talked nonstop about his adventure, regaling his siblings with tales of 'woots' and 'orbs' and mud puddles; telling all about his ada's promise of more outings to come.

After a particularly long narrative followed by clarifying questions to 'Ada,' Estel caught his breath to say, "Hanny lay, Ada; I had gweat fun!" He threw his arms around Lord Elrond, holding on tightly.

"I am very happy for that, Ion-nin; thank you for helping me today." The Noldo returned the hug, tears stinging his eyes as he tried desperately to blink them away.

Reluctantly, he released the boy. Then standing up, Elrond excused himself from his children and went to his study. He had a promise to keep to himself and to Estel—planning more trips. Peering over into the nearly empty basket, Elrond chuckled to himself as he looked at Estel's contributions.

"One can never have too many pebbles or twigs!" With that in mind, he sat down to his worthy task.

Please review

Elvish Phrase glossary:

Elda – Singular of Eldar (term for elves)

Ion-nin – My son

Noldo – Singular of Noldor (race of elves)

Penneth – Young one

Muindeir – Brothers (plural of muindor)

Peredhel – Half-elf (singular of Peredhil)

Vilya– Elrond's Ring of Power forged by the elf Celebrimbor (not Sauron).

'Hanny lay' – Hannon le (Thank you)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Title: Presents  
Author: Númenora  
Characters/Pairing: Erestor, 3-yr-old Estel/(implied)Legolas and Glorfindel

Rating: PG  
Genre: Drabble (800 words)  
Warnings: AU, slash, warm and fuzzies.  
Disclaimer: Characters are NOT MINE, never will be.  
Timeline: TA 2934 in Rivendell.  
Feedback: Yes, please.

Summary:Estel visits Erestor in the library. For Several challenges: 50passages, Prompt: 006; lotrallslash Daily Drabble Challenge: 'Unsure' & 25fluffyfics, Prompt: 'Gift.' Elvish phrase glossary at the end.

This is dedicated to several readers who've been missing Little Estel; but this is especially for ginnywade who asked so very (ahem) sweetly (smirk)! Luv ya, hon.

"Westor...D'you think Ada will like dis pictor?" Estel asked the dark-haired advisor from his position on the floor.

Erestor glanced up from the ledger sitting atop his desk in the great library. He smiled fondly at the small boy lying on his front as he looked over his handy-work. Pushing his chair back, Erestor stood, then sat on the floor next to the 3-year-old.

Picking up the drawing, he declared, "I think that he will like it very much, Estel." The bold, flowing lines were very elegant even though the ellon was unsure what the subject was.

"Weally? You like it too, Westor," Estel looked expectantly.

"I do—I've never seen better...ah...ah," Erestor's voice trailed off as he tried to figure out what he was seeing.

Estel's face became impish as he watched the Seneschal's struggles. "Whas this pictor of, Westor?"

"Ah...I...I see shapes of Men and of horses," he said finally.

Estel rolled his eyes as he shook his head before saying sagely, "No, Westor—dese are orbs and woots!"

"Truly?" At Estel's nod, Erestor looked closely, his own face becoming impish.

He then flipped the drawing upside down before declaring, "Ai—you are correct, Penneth! These are definitely herbs and roots."

The 3-year-old giggled as Erestor ruffled his wavy locks and tickled him beneath his chubby cheek. He then picked up his pencil as he carefully wrote out 'ada' and then 'Estel.' Erestor was quite amazed that this mortal child at three years could write his name as well as 'Ada,' 'Arwen' and some of his colors. Erestor had only showed him a few times whenever Estel came to the library to visit—his curiosity and inquisitiveness appealed to the scholar in Lord Elrond's chief counselor, so he did not mind watching over him from time to time.

"Westor?"

"Yes?"

"Could me have more papor and some pains?"

"Of course. But we have to cover your tunic with your smock and put a covering on the floor to protect the rugs."

He helped Estel slip on the small garment, then he spread several large sheets of paper on the floor. Next, he gave the boy a pad of drawing paper and some finger-paints.

"Hanny lay, Westor," Estel said politely as he sat to his new task.

Estel dipped his little forefinger into the yellow paint and then made long flowing marks down and to the side. Next, he took some light blue and next some rosy pink. It wasn't hard for Erestor to figure out that Estel was drawing a portrait and this time he _was_ sure he knew the subject. It could only be one of two people: Erestor's husband Glorfindel or Prince Legolas. As much as the child loved Glorfindel, he positively adored King Thranduil's youngest.

"Is this for Legolas, youngling?"

Smiling proudly, Estel nodded. "I hope Layglis like his pwesent. I love Layglis gweatly!" He declared with feeling.

Erestor stared very closely at the boy at his side. The look on the impossibly young face was quite dreamy and serious at the same time.

"You sad, Westor?" Estel asked in concern at Erestor's pensive look before kneeling up to his companion.

Before the elf knew what he was about, Estel cupped Erestor's face and kissed his pale cheek. Erestor was so surprised and pleased that he didn't mind being covered in finger-paints, perfect little yellow, blue, pink and green fingerprints on his lovely face. He hugged Estel tightly and kissed his paint-smudged nose.

"Why are you kissing my herven, Estel?" Glorfindel said in mock seriousness.

Giggling, Estel kissed Erestor again. Erestor smirked at Glorfindel and teased, "He and I are running away together—aren't we, Estel?"

"The only place you two are 'running' to is the bathing chamber," the blond slayer laughed.

Erestor pulled Estel closer and whispered into his ear; Glorfindel didn't know if he liked the way they kept glancing his way with twin mischievous grins on their colorful faces.

"Gorfy?" Estel called.

"Yes, Pen vuil?"

"We haav a pwesent for you!" Estel beamed, blue-green eyes sparkling.

Glorfindel forgot his suspicions as he looked down at the portrait. He knelt next to Estel and Erestor as he perused the painting. He was so delighted with the 'pwesent' that he failed to notice two set of hands reaching for the finger-paints.

"Thank you, Estel—I love it!"

"Das not yore's, Gorfy."

The blond warrior frowned, "No? Where is it?" He inquired, laying the drying portrait back down.

Before realized what was happening, both Estel and Erestor cupped Glorfindel's face, kissing him while coating him with bold colors. All three fell to the floor, their laughter floating throughout the library.

"You look funny, Gorfy!" Estel shrieked.

"We all look funny," Glorfindel declared. "I supposed we all shall be running away together—to the bathing chamber!"

Elvish Phrase Glossary:

Ada – Daddy

Ellon – Male elf

Seneschal – Advisor, counselor

Penneth – Young One

Hanny lay/hannon le – Thank you

Herven – Husband

Pen-vuil – Dear One

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Title: Sticks & Stones  
Author: Númenora  
Characters/Pairing: Estel (3-yrs-old), Legolas, Elladan & Elrohir

Rating: G  
Genre: Drabble (200 words)  
Warnings: AU, Warm & Fuzzy, Un-betaed.  
Disclaimer: Characters are NOT MINE, never will be.  
Timeline: TA 2934 in Rivendell.  
Feedback: Yes, please.

Summary:This is a sequel to 'Presents.' Written for the Yahoo Group lotrallslash Daily-Drabble challenge, June 22 Prompt: 'Insult.'

"He doesn't look well, does he?" Elrohir asked his twin.

"Looks ill." Elladan agreed.

"You suppose Ada could fix him?"

"Not a chance—Poor Legolas." Elladan shook his head and Elrohir also, braids and beads swinging and tinkling as they did so.

They stood in the family room examining Estel's painting of 'Layglis' hanging on a wall.

"Pay no attention to them, Estel; they're jealous that you did not paint their portraits!" Legolas said to the 3-year-old sitting next to him.

"You weally like it, huh, Layglis?" Estel asked pleased.

"I adore it—you should be very proud."

"You should wear a bag over your head," one snickered.

"And you both should wear gags over your mouths!" Legolas rejoined.

"El'dan...Ro'hir? Want me to pain your pictor, too?" Estel asked a little too sweetly.

The Peredhil were so touched, they said 'yes' instantly. So, Legolas retrieved the finger-paints and Estel went to work. Later after tea, Legolas stood behind them as each examined the finished painting.

"I supposed this was your idea?" Elladan asked.

The painting was of two dark-haired males with what looked like gags around their mouths.

"No—Estel's" Legolas answered, handing them two cloth sacks. "These are mine!"

Please review

Peredhil –Half-elven (plural) or Half-elves


End file.
